Gideon Gordon Graves
Gideon Gordon Graves is the main antagonist in the graphic novel series "Scott Pilgrim", and it's movie adaptation "Scott Pilgrim vs. the World". Gideon is the seventh and last ex-boyfriend of subspace fighter Ramona Flowers, an evil genius with a plan of conquering the world, as well as being the leader and founder of the League of Evil Exes, created after he met Ramona's other exes in the internet. He was portrayed by Jason Schwartzman in the movie. Role Books and movie In the books, Gideon only reveals himself in the end of Volume 3. His plan is more detailed: to use Ramona's subspace powers to control every mind in the world, so he can have a whole world of subjects. He appears in the books as a club entrepreneur, opening his brand new Chaos Theatre in Toronto, Canada. He then hires Scott's ex-girlfriend Envy as his new singer, placing her as he opening act of his club. When Scott meets him, he flees instead of fighting him, only delaying the inevitable. When Scott defeats him, he leaves behind $7,777,777 in coins that shower around his theatre. Gideon is hinted to be Ramona's boyfriend prior to the series' titular character, Scott Pilgrim. After defeating the Japanese twins Kyle and Ken Katayanagi, Scott sees him close to Ramona, just like if they were still together. Gideon reveals himself as the manager of Scott's band (the "Sex Bob-omb"), G-Man, and tells them he will offer a recording contract, causing the whole band to sign, except for Scott himself. Ramona breaks up with him shortly after and Scott goes home, only to be called by Gideon on the phone, asking him to come over to the Chaos Theatre, to show there is no hard feelings. At the Theatre, Scott challenges him to a fight, while Gideon asks him why he is risking his life for her. When Scott professes his love for Ramona, he gains a new sword and engages Gideon in a fight, until another girl named Knives (who desperately likes Scott in the same level he loves Ramona, even though he dumped her) enters the chamber and fights Ramona over Scott. He stops his fight with Gideon to stop theirs and admits he cheated on them with each other, giving Graves the opportunity to kill him. He is sent into a Limbo and talks to Ramona, who reveals she broke up with Gideon because he ignored her all the time, but still kept her around with a microchip implanted on her head, which made her fall in love with him. Scott then remembers he has an extra life and uses it to return to the theatre. He again engages Gideon, this time fighting for himself, granting him another sword. He knocks Gideon unconscious and apologizes to both girls, but when Graves tries to kill him again, Scott and Knives activate "two-player mode" and finally deal a deathly blow, destroying Gideon, who explodes in a shower of 7 billion game coins that rain all over his theatre. Video game In the game, Gideon is the final boss of the appropriately named "World 7" (like the movie's "Level 7"), appearing in three forms. The first form, Super Gideon, is a more buffed and brute version of him, relying on brute strength to attack Scott. He then turns into Gigadeon Graves, a giant form covered in the other exes' faces. His final form is a robot version of himself, and when defeated, Gideon himself shows from behind a simulator, begging for mercy on his knees. One final hit defeats Gideon for good. Personality and powers Gideon is arrogant and crazy, but calm and outspoken, almost looking like someone worth trusting. His methods are discreet, but still higly efficient, much different from the rest of the League. While he does act friendly, he hides a cold and calculist behavior inside, willing to do everything to defeat Scott. He has a huge variety of powers, especially psychic ones. One of them, "emotional warfare", can trap the enemy inside his own mind, forcing him into facing his issues and problems. His other powers involve the usual agility and levitation, as well as excellent sword handling, and in the games, shape-shifting. References to popular culture *The way Gideon begs for mercy in the game is reminiscent of the way Dr. Wily does in Megaman 2. *His final boss form is similar in design to Kefka Palazzo's final form in Final Fantasy VI. *The Chaos Theatre is a reference to an area in EarthBound with the same name. *His moves while in Super Gideon form are similar to Gill from Street Fighter III. *Before battling Scott in the second round, he makes seven jutsu-like movements that are similar to the ones from the anime Naruto. *The screening that happens before his fight is a nod to the intro of the first ''Ninja Gaiden game. The same happens before the fight with Lucas Lee. Numerology *Every score gained with Gideon or his henchmen's defeats are either sums resulting in 7''', or numbers beginning with '''7. **Gideon's own score is 7.777.777 (seven sevens) after his defeat (7.000.000 in the movie). *Gideon's first, middle and last names all begin with "G", which is the seventh leter of the alphabet. *Before battling Scott in the second round, he makes seven jutsu-like movements with his hands to summon his sword. *He has 7''' life bars. *The last level of the book/movie is '''Level 7 (World 7 in the game). External links http://scottpilgrim.wikia.com/wiki/Gideon_Graves 1 Gideon Gordon Graves in the Scott Pilgrim Wikia. Category:Scott Pilgrim Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Leader Category:In love villains Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Genius Category:Empowered Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sociopaths Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains